Juntos
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Fic para o 6v


**Juntos**

Draco Malfoy se redimira de muitas coisas durante os anos que enfrentara a guerra. Vira o lado que ela estava tomando. Não eram ideais que interessavam ali, aliás, que ideais de sangue puro teria uma pessoa que _era_ mestiça? Não... Aquela guerra era baseada na loucura de um homem para conseguir poder e imortalidade.

Conversara com a mãe e resolvera se entregar para Ordem da Fênix, o que foi uma verdadeira confusão. Deixara claro que ele e a mãe eram contra a miscigenação do sangue, que achavam que trouxas não deveriam aprender magia, mas estavam contra o Lord das Trevas.

Junto a ele, muitos de seus amigos tomaram a mesma decisão. Zabine, Parkison, Goyle. Apenas seus amigos de escola, seus pais insistiam em manter a aliança com o Lord.

Draco ficou como espião da Ordem durante dois anos. Tempo suficiente para descobrir o amor pela ruiva que se encontrava de mãos dadas, subindo os Andes com ele, naquele momento. Mas o Lord das Trevas acabara por desconfiar de traidores, e por fim, o mandara em uma missão suicida.

Teria que mata-la. Sua Ginny. Contara sobre a situação em que se encontrava para a Ordem da Fênix. Todos acharam que a melhor opção era que os dois sumissem. Iriam simular suas mortes e eles deveriam se esconder.

Agora, com os últimos raios de sol batendo no pico das montanhas, se lembrava perfeitamente da conversa que tivera com Potter, Pansy e Granger antes de pegarem a chave de portal que os levaria para o sul do Brasil, de lá teriam que ir como trouxas para as cordilheiras dos Andes, onde se instalariam e viveriam afastados, usando magia para sobreviverem, até que a guerra acabasse. Não que aquilo fosse difícil, arrepiava só pensar em se passarem por trouxas, como a Granger havia sugerido.

_"Ginny, você tem certeza disso?" Perguntou Harry pela milésima vez, a cara que ele fazia era de poucos amigos, Ginny revirou os olhos._

_"Absoluta." Falou, Harry suspirou._

_"Você estará morta para mim..." Começou Harry, mas Pansy o interrompeu, estressada, o tempo era curto, tinham que mandar os dois embora _logo_._

_"Cicatriz deixa ela! Já era! Você a perdeu, entende?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para a colega que sorriu cinicamente para ele, sabia que Pansy queria Ginny o mais longe possível dali._

_"Ela tem razão, Harry, Ginny fez sua escolha... Agora vão logo." Hermione entregou a luva que era a chave de portal para os dois e eles desapareceram._

Ouviu Ginny prender a respiração quando chegaram em Macchu Picchu, a antiga cidade dos Incas. Nenhum trouxa se encontrava no local, pois ele fora considerado área de risco. Sabia que ela teria essa reação, fora a mesma que Potter e Pansy tiveram quando os levara ali para fazer o feitiço fidelius.

- Tem certeza que _ele_ não virá aqui... – Perguntou um tanto receosa. Draco riu.

- Absoluta. – Falou, andou com a ruiva até um amontoado de construções que pareciam casas e entregou um papel para ela.

Ginny leu as instruções, entre as casas surgiu uma maior que as outras, só que essa tinha portas e janelas e parecia ter um jardim com uma horta na frente. Os raios de sol batiam na porta de entrada. Ginny sorriu carinhosamente para o local.

- É perfeito! – Sussurrou, Draco deu de ombros.

- É especial, Ginny, e você merece o especial. Esse lugar é tão mágico quanto Stonehenge pode sonhar em ser. Estaremos seguros aqui. – Disse, abraçou a ruiva por trás e a beijou ternamente.

- Vem! Quero ver lá dentro! Estou doida para imobiliá-la! – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Foi por isso que você, Pansy e Granger demoraram tanto? – Perguntou, ela riu dando e ombros.

- Pansy fazia questão de me lembrar que você é um Malfoy e Mione ficou falando que não conseguiríamos viver sem isso ou sem aquilo, ela enfeitiçou uma máquina de lavar roupas e um micro-ondas, acredita? – Draco rui, enquanto a ruiva o puxava para dentro da casa.

Sabiam que viveriam isolados, sabiam que sentiriam saudades dos familiares e dos amigos, mas seria apenas enquanto a guerra durasse. Draco esperava que Potter conseguisse dar um fim no Lord das Trevas o mais rápido possível, mas enquanto isso... Viveriam ali, juntos. E se estavam juntos, nada mais importaria.

**N.A.:** Ficlet não betada feita pro projeto Broken Everywhere. Rá fluffy, eu sei. Não ficou nada DE MAIS não, mas... Sei lá gostei de escrever. Hoho, acho que justamente por que ficou bobinha. Ahh tive que colocar H/P. Descobri ontem que a Pansy é perfeita pro Harry. Hohoho. Então... Reviws?


End file.
